


Come Fly the Friendly Skies

by SeverusMinerva



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Douglas grabs the butt, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Martin gets upset, Pure and simple, reader needs a drink, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusMinerva/pseuds/SeverusMinerva
Summary: Martin's sister and Douglas have been together for a little while now. This is just a glimpse into a small moment of their lives. (Douglas POV).
Relationships: Douglas Richardson/Reader, Martin Crieff/Sister!Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Come Fly the Friendly Skies

“Alright, Douglas, this one’s for double points. To what degree are the Air Traffic Control tower windows tilted?” Douglas heaved a very dramatic, long suffering sigh, looking away from the horizon for a moment to glare over at the younger man sat beside him. They had been playing “Airplane Jeopardy” for about an hour and a half now, and boredom was beginning to sink its sharp, poisonous claws into the flight deck. Martin was, of course, giddy at this chance to show off all his well-earned knowledge about aviation, and Douglas was, as well as he could, attempting to be supportive. He knew about the hard time Martin’s family gave him, and he genuinely wanted the Captain to be happy. This game was beginning to grate on Douglas’ nerves, however, and he wanted out. Now.

“Martin, no one knows that—”

“No one but me, I think you mean. The answer is 15 degrees precisely, which puts the score at 27-9. Bad luck, Douglas. I am going to enjoy this cheese tray!” Martin was nearly crossing the line between being happy that he won and boasting, but Douglas had no right to complain. He did, however, roll his eyes. Hard.

“Well done Sir. Although, I am afraid I was rather at a disadvantage.”

“It’s not my fault you never reread the manuals—”

“That last question was most certainly not in any manual, Martin!” The man had the decency to look guilty about it, but before he could launch into defending himself, the door opened.

“Hello, boys! Are we playing anything?” You leaned against Douglas’ chair, and all the tension that had worked itself into his body dissipated. He glanced back at you, receiving a wink in response.

“Just finished one, actually,” Martin replied. “Airplane Jeopardy.” Douglas heard you give a snort of laughter.

“And I suppose you won that one, did you, little brother?” You asked.

“He won terrifically,” Douglas drawled. You laughed again, a full, sweet laugh that brought a small smile to the First Officer’s face. He felt you rub his shoulder sympathetically.

“I won’t ask for the score, then. While I’m here, would either of you like anything to drink?” Douglas shook his head while Martin answered.

“I would love some coffee, Y/N,” You nodded at him, turning to look at Douglas.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything, Douglas?” He reached out and took your hand, bringing it up to his lips to give it a kiss.

“Only you, my darling,” he purred, watching your cheeks turn a very appealing shade of pink. He knew what his voice did to you, and he was more than happy to exploit it.

“Douglas! Would you mind not flirting with my sister whilst in flight? It’s disgusting.” Douglas smirked at his captain—he knew that deep down (deeeeeeeep deep down), Martin was glad that the two of you had ended up together. Although not as glad as Arthur was evidently, if the glowing smile that greeted them whenever Arthur caught the two of you doing anything remotely “relationship-y” was anything to go by. Douglass grimaced at the thought of the welcome they would be getting back at Fitton. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the boy, but you had to admit that he was a bit…much.

“Oh, very well, Captain Joy-Killer. I shall desist from any further public displays of affection—”

“Good! Thank you, Douglas.” Douglass glanced up at you, a small grin spreading across his face.

“ _After_ I do this!” Douglas lifted his hand to gently push against the back of your neck, pulling you down to press his lips against yours in one of his signature Richardson Kisses, guaranteed to make anyone swoon. You gasped in surprise, allowing Douglas to sneak his tongue between your lips, licking and stroking along yours. He hummed in contentment, ignoring Martin’s indignant squeaks from behind your back. Douglas’s other hand reached out and found purchase against your waist, slowly moving lower and lower until he could feel the fullness of your posterior in his hand.

“Now _really_ , Douglas! This is ridiculously inappropriate! As your commanding officer, I order you to unhand my sister!” Martin’s irritation only served to fuel Douglas’ amusement. Reluctantly, he pulled away from you, giving one last (firm) squeeze to your behind before turning his body back to the controls. He watched as you swayed faintly, your cheeks a very becoming shade of pink. Martin was fuming, and Douglas knew that he was going to have to deal with that at some point, but he couldn’t really make himself care. He was on top of the world, baby, both literally and because of you. His heart was full as he listened to Martin’s ranting about propriety and protocol, and he winked as you, still recovering from Douglas being Douglas, fumbled out of the cockpit. He had finally found it.

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! After years of hoping and searching for Douglas x Reader content, I decided I was going to have to put on my big boi boots and do it myself. This is a short story, but if you all wanted me to write more like this, let me know! This was really fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> -SMx


End file.
